The Birthday Boy
by Cyokie Revott
Summary: It's Oz's birthday, and Ada has disappeared. But Oz, being who he is, is only worried about how everyone's forgotten about his birthday. Luckily, Gilbert is there to save the day...because God knows Oz needs attention at the best of times. Pre-Abyss. Short friendship fic.


Ada was gone.

Ada was gone, and it was Oz's thirteenth birthday.

And now the whole manor was panicking and completely forgetting it was Oz's birthday.

Oz knew he probably should have been worrying about his sister, but his gut told him she was fine, and he always believed his gut. So the servants shouldn't be staring at him like he's crazy for moping in the corner rather than yelling and screaming and pointlessly asking everyone where Ada is—especially since God knew Oz Vessalius was normally overprotective at best regarding his little sister.

 _She's probably just circling the lake or running around the fields._ Oz narrowed his eyes at the wall. How selfish and ridiculous of him to be thinking of his birthday when his younger sister was nowhere to be found. But at the time it seemed a perfectly normal response.

Oz, being a member of one of the Four Great Dukedoms, was used to be serenaded and showered with gifts on his special day. It had been that way every birthday until this one, and he didn't like it.

And where the bloody hell was Gilbert? Of all people, his anxious, useless servant should be here making him feel better. Oz never thought the day would come where _Gilbert_ would forget his birthday, but apparently, the day had come—and all too soon.

"Oz-sama, do you know where—"

"No!" Oz snapped, tired of this. The servant, looking severely startled, immediately turned around and left, joining some other servants who were equally worried.

It had only been an hour since Ada disappeared and he could've sworn every servant in the manor had asked him where she was. How was _he_ supposed to know?

True, Oz was rather fond of pranks and messing with the servants (and especially Gilbert), but this time he really _wasn't_ messing. He didn't know where Ada was, period. And if they didn't believe him, that was their problem.

 _It's_ my _birthday. Why are they freaking out so much over Ada?_

Oz let out a loud sigh, half hoping someone would hear and half hoping no one would. God, where _was_ Gilbert? And where was Oscar?

"Uncle…?" Oz called out dejectedly, trying and failing to hide his dismay. It wasn't a very loud call, but it was enough to echo down the halls.

"Is something wrong?"

Oscar's deep voice sounded from behind him, and Oz slowly turned around to face his uncle. Oscar was staring back at him as if he had no idea why his nephew was looking so annoyed.

"Ada's fine."

Oscar eyes widened. "What? Do you know where she is? Where is she?"

Oz resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No. But I can feel it. She's _fine._ Everyone can stop worrying now."

Oz was completely failing at keeping the annoyance out of his voice and facial expression, and he was waiting for _someone_ to remember it was his birthday.

"I believe you, but the others won't believe it, Oz." Oscar shook his head. "We're going to have to keep searching for Ada until somebody actually _finds_ her, okay?"

"Fine," Oz muttered. "Where's Gil? I haven't seen him at all today." He sounded extremely impatient, his expression sharp.

"Gil? Gil came out briefly to see what everyone was freaking out about, but since then he's been in his room. I have no idea what he's doing." Oscar shrugged and then patted the shoulder of his blonde nephew. "Well, don't worry about your sister. We'll find her in no time, and then everything will be back to normal."

 _It's not_ supposed _to go back to normal. It's my birthday._

Oz bit back that bitter response and shooed his uncle away. Tartly, he thought Gilbert must be staying in his room overcome by concern for Ada.

Overcome by agitation and grief over being overlooked for the first time in his life, he placed his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, but surely if someone saw the disgusted grimace that had taken over his face, they would force him to say what was wrong—which he wasn't planning to do until someone remembered it was his birthday.

"Young Master?"

For a second Oz thought another servant was at the doorway, and he got ready to snap at them before recognizing the high-pitched, constantly worried voice.

"Gil?" He turned around to face his servant, who was holding something wrapped in white tissue paper with a red lace bow placed atop it.

"I got the tissue paper and the red lace from Oscar-sama…although he had no idea what I was getting it for." Gilbert shuffled his feet anxiously; Oz was still clueless. Suddenly, golden eyes met emerald. "Has anyone given you anything for your birthday yet, Young Master?"

Oz's eyes widened and he jumped up, running over to Gilbert. Gilbert looked confused at his master's eagerness, as Oz was usually quite used to gifts by this time of day, although it was only around noon.

" _Thank_ you!" Oz's arms flew around his raven-haired servant, who blushed. "You're the only one who remembered!"

Gilbert pushed Oz away lightly, his golden eyes swarming with confusion. "What?"

"Nobody else remembered! Everyone's too worried about _Ada._ " Oz glowered. "But she's fine. I know it. And you're the only one who remembers it's my birthday!"

Oz happily unwrapped the present, tearing into the paper and untying the red lace, and as to what was inside it, well, that's entirely up to you, because what was _inside_ the present was irrelevant—though probably not to Oz.

What _is_ relevant is that Gilbert remembered Oz's birthday when no one else could, and in the end, Ada _was_ just running through the fields outside. Oz triumphantly told everyone he was right while Gilbert clung nervously and awkwardly to his side.

And two years from that day, Oz would have a lot more to worry about than people forgetting his birthday.

 **...**

A/N: Well, I know that ending may have seemed strange, but I didn't do it because I was lazy; I thought it might be interesting. So, thank you for reading that terrible thing I wrote. I usually don't write pre-Abyss, so this was sort of a first. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
